A Rose By Any Other Name
by Otinashi
Summary: Renji Abarai is determined to express his true feelings to his captain. However doubts in his mind hinder him from going after the one he loves.


Title: A Rose by Any Other Name  
>Anime: Bleach<br>Pairing: Byakuya/Renji  
>Labels: Yaoi, WAFF<br>Word Count: 847  
>Continuation: No<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or profit financially from this.

"Here he comes, act natural!"

Renji stood next to Izuru Kira with a goofy look on his face trying desperately to think of conversation material.

"Haha Kira you're too funny..." He was such a bad actor. "Good morning C-Captain Kuchiki, Sir!" The red-head bowed respectfully to his superior and Byakuya nodded at the two lieutenants while passing by. When he was out of sight inside his office Renji sighed in relief actually able to breathe again. His face was red from the mix of emotions stirring his insides.

"Smooth." Izuru laughed, teasing his friend.

"Shut it, Izuru! Damn it, why am I such an idiot?" Renji was now angry with himself and a little embarrassed. He felt like a high school girl that had a crush on her favorite celebrity. He couldn't say when it happened, but that it DID happen. He had fallen in love with his captain.

However he didn't always feel this way about Byakuya Kuchiki. Certainly he should feel hate for the man that stole the only person he considered family. He wanted to surpass Captain Byakuya "The noble" Kuchiki and take everything he had. He had expressed his feelings to Izuru, one of only people he knew he could confide in.

"Clearly you're jealous" is what he told him. Renji was surprised his friend would say such a thing to him. Izuru tried to elaborate before Renji got the wrong idea. "Byakuya Kuchiki was born with his status, you can't hate the man for his birthright. You also can't hate him for taking Rukia when you never fought to keep her. Remember you _let_ her go. You're jealous he has the things you could never get along with the one person you held dear. Hate and jealousy are twins, don't be consumed by your emotions" Instead of telling Renji what he wanted to hear he told him what he needed to hear.

Renji realized those words to be all to true. He had no real reason to hate the man and jealously is an ugly emotion. From that point he decided he would try to see Byakuya Kuchiki as something other than the focal point of his hatred. Anger, jealousy and animosity over time turned into understanding, appreciation and love.

He promising he would one day confess his feelings to Byakuya. Every day he went and stood in the same spot, waiting for his captain hoping that day he would have enough nerve to express his love. Trying to stay positive despite the doubts in the back of his mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Will today be the day?" Izuru joined his red-headed friend in leaning against the wall of squad 6 barracks. He often came to keep Renji company before the days activities started.

"The day the stray dog from the slums of Rukon confesses feelings of love to the head of the noble Kuchiki clan? He chuckled at his own statement but the sadness and pain was quite visible in the auburn eyes. "I've been thinking, a dog belongs at a nobles feet, not at his side. I would probably just be wasting my time."

Izuru didn't have a chance to respond as captain Kuchiki was rounding the  
>corner.<p>

"Good morning captain Kuchiki" The men said in unison.

Byakuya nodded his head at the lieutenants like usual, not letting on he heard their conversation. He was suspicious Renji had feelings for him and wanted to tell him it was mutual but decided not to pursue. He feared if he was wrong and approached the man the lieutenant might feel obligated because of ranks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>(The following morning)<p>

Upon waking Renji was surprised to see a crystal vase overflowing with the most beautiful green roses on the dresser next to his bed. Attached to the vase was a note that read:

_Renji, I want you to know love knows no difference in title. I am not one to pry, but I happened upon the conversation you were having with the lieutenant of the 3rd division. The fact that I am a noble does not mean I can't love you. You may come from a world different than mine but that doesn't change the fact you are absolutely amazing.  
>*A rose by any other name would smell as sweet.<em>

_From simply being in your presence I feel rejuvenated as your spirit pierces my very being. Renewed knowing it's possible to love again; you have transformed me from who I once was. I believe you will balance my life, Renji and together we would grow._

_Why does red represent love as a color when green inspires so much more? If love is a color let ours be green.  
>The Green Rose: Well being, abundant growth, rejuvenation, renewal, balance, and my love.<em>

_Signed, Byakuya Kuchiki_

Renji must of read the note 100 times over. If this was a dream he wanted those words to be forever sketched in his memory. As realization set in that the world around him was in fact real his eyes welled with tears finally able to comprehend the one he loved, loved him back.

*For those not familiar with Shakespeare "A rose by any other name would smell as sweet" = What matters is what something is, not what it is called. In reference to Renji calling himself a dog from the slums and him being worried about titles.


End file.
